


[Podfic] Strawberries in Summertime

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, background Leonard Snart/Mick Rory, but the focus is gen so, content warning: discussion of smoking and quitting smoking, content warning: mention of anxiety attacks, content warning: mention of self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Caitlin has been deeply, if distantly, endeared to her cousin Mikey ever since he ruined the Beauregard-O'Leary-Rory Family Reunion of 2002 by showing up wearing a hand-lettered shirt reading "The Gay Cousin".(robininthelabyrinth posted a "what if Caitlin Snow and Mick Rory were cousins?" thing and I went "wait that's HILARIOUS, I'm writing that.")
Kudos: 8
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Strawberries in Summertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strawberries in Summertime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386138) by [polytropic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polytropic/pseuds/polytropic). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/strawberries-in-summertime/Strawberries%20in%20Summertime.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/strawberries-in-summertime/Strawberries%20in%20Summertime.mp3) | 14 MB | 0:20:17  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/strawberries-in-summertime/Strawberries%20in%20Summertime.m4b)  
  
| 23 MB | 0:20:17


End file.
